


高领之花

by fffffffffish



Category: tf老boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 两位老师第一次滚床单（寡淡甚至有点丧病的相声车（。





	高领之花

其实最开始连吻都算不上。

李光洁起身时候被茶几腿绊了一下，扑在沙发上，中间又垫着个郭京飞，好歹没摔着。

俩人之前不是没有挨得这么近过。  
第一次合作就有鼻尖碰鼻尖，大眼瞪小眼，嘴里咬着一个苹果的戏份，他们都是镜头里的老人了，就算当场按头亲估计眼一闭嘴一撅都能一条过糊弄过去。

可是现在不太一样。

许是因为喝了点酒，或是郭京飞撑起来的动作太急，他们的唇角实打实碰在一起。  
李光洁缓慢地眨眨眼，似乎在仔细分辨唇上的触感，干燥的，柔软的，带着点葡萄酒的甘醇味。  
大概又是因为酒精影响了大脑运转的速度，李光洁思考的时候下意识地舔了一下唇，舌尖探出来一点，裹住下唇，留下片湿亮的水痕。  
这是个很小的动作，但是他错估了他们的距离，浅粉的舌尖把郭京飞的唇角也蹭湿了一点。

李光洁发誓那是个意外，一个很容易被误会成某种羞怯又大胆的邀请的意外。

然后，郭京飞显然是误会了。  
他在李光洁弹开的瞬间凑上去，叼住对方的微翘的上唇，舌尖顺着还没来得及合上的齿缝滑进去，去追逐刚才闯了祸的同伴。

他们就坐在沙发上安静地亲了一会儿。

郭京飞捏捏完全沉浸在吻里的人的后颈，李光洁就退开点站起身，又伸手把郭京飞从沙发上拽起来。  
两个人磕磕绊绊往卧室走，一路滚到柔软的床褥里，吻也没有中断。

不得不说郭京飞这张嘴，除了会跑火车，还很会接吻。  
李光洁眯缝着眼想，他正把对方压在被子里亲，喉咙里滚出低沉餮足的呻吟，全然不知道自己正一副猫咪被人胡撸小肚子到舒服得不行时候的样子。

在被掀翻仰躺在床上的下一秒，李光洁就敏捷的按住了抓着自己裤腰的手。  
“你干吗？”他不满地扭了扭身子。  
“干你啊。”郭京飞有点想笑，但是他憋住了，挑事儿似的反问，“不然呢？”  
“为什么，”李光洁哽了一下，吐出完整的问题，“为什么我在下面？”  
“哦，你来？你会吗？”郭京飞这下真的笑出来，凑过去咬了咬对方发红的耳朵尖，“还是李姑娘想在上面自己动啊？”  
李光洁毫不客气地甩了个白眼，意思很明白，都是第一次和男人搞，谁也别看不起谁。  
“我出力，你享受。”郭京飞笑眯眯的，又补了一句，“你要不满意，咱下次换换。”  
被郭京飞坑惨过的李光洁认真想了一会儿，好像确实是只赚不赔的买卖。  
只是他点头应允的时候，完全不知道郭京飞此时正有点心虚地给自己打气，没关系，理论的巨人在行动上应该矮不到哪去。

他们在室内穿得都简单，除了解皮带的时候费点时间，上衣长裤很快就脱下来。  
郭京飞面对李光洁的海绵宝宝内裤，愣了两秒就很破坏气氛地喷出来，脸埋在对方肚子上笑到发抖，气得李光洁差点把人踹下床。  
“咳。”郭京飞安抚性地亲亲身下人的肚脐，抬头问他，“我给你买的那些，你怎么不穿？”  
李光洁气得更厉害了，梗着脖子瞪人，“你那都什么色啊，丑死了。”  
“行叭，”郭京飞用手指勾勾对方的内裤边缘，露出招牌坏笑，“挺可爱。”  
也不知道是说花色图案，还是说人，哪怕拢在卧室暖黄色的灯光下，李光洁此时的脸都蒸得都快熟了。  
被剥干净的人恼羞成怒，扑过去报复似的扯郭京飞的裤子，后者从善如流，嘴上更得寸进尺，“哟哟哟，李老师这么着急啊，来来来咱兄弟俩打个招呼先……”  
郭京飞话没说完，嘴角就被李光洁实打实啃了一口。

有点疼，没见血，完全是警告的意思。

“郭京飞，”李光洁压着他的肩，看起来真有点生气，“你能不能闭会儿嘴？”  
被点名的人真就没说话，眨眨眼，忽然伸手按住李光洁的后颈就吻上去。他一边凶狠的吮咬对方的唇瓣，一边拉过对方的手，把两人的阴茎拢在一起，虚握着上下撸动。  
这可比自己撸刺激多了，没几下子，李光洁就眯起眼，露出那副猫被伺候服帖的样子，舒服得直往上送腰。  
郭京飞松手的时候被不满的瞪了一眼，他亲亲李光洁的脸颊，“别急啊，这才哪到哪儿。”  
又捏了对方屁股一把，“转身趴着。”

事实证明，理论的巨人在行动上确实高不到哪去。

他刚探进去一个指节，李光洁就疼得哆嗦，回头就骂，“你到底会不会弄啊？！”  
郭京飞没理他，又送进去一个指节，这下李光洁脸都白了，“疼疼疼，老郭你轻点、轻点……”  
“耐心点行不行。”郭京飞拿出老司机的气势，给了他屁股一巴掌，“别嚎了，一会就好。”  
“下次换我捅你，你耐心一个试试。”  
李光洁嘟囔着，委屈巴巴地撇开头，咬着唇不喊疼，但是浑身肌肉还是紧绷着。  
好在郭京飞手上的动作确实柔和了几分，在润滑剂的帮助下，没一会三根手指就顺利进出无阻了，甚至可以隐隐听见点羞耻的水声，身下人的喘息也越来越重。  
“我说，你能不能不要一副，”这时候郭京飞蹙着眉，字斟句酌，“我好像在强奸你的表情？”  
“……”  
李光洁努力压住踹人的冲动，感觉对方在自己体内的手指屈了屈，异物入侵的感觉实在非常难受，他想自己大概又被郭京飞坑了。  
这时坑他的人还在极具服务精神地追问，“诶，你什么感觉？”  
李光洁咬牙，想揍你的感觉。  
然而这并没有阻止对方继续探索，一边按一边嘀咕，“哪儿呢……”

妈的，合着在自己这儿研究人体结构呢。

翻身骑到郭京飞身上耗费了他不少力气，更不要说对方的手指抽出来的时候好像擦过了什么要命的地方，李光洁撑在对方上方时候腰都是软的，喘了会气才怒气冲冲地瞪了郭京飞一眼，完全不知道自己此时眼角绯红，波光潋滟，不仅毫无威慑力。  
其实，李光洁这一下也把郭京飞给整蒙了。  
真要坐上来自己动？  
光是这个想法就叫他兴奋起来，郭京飞面上不动如山，被对方握在掌心的大兄弟倒是很实在地涨大了一圈，还跳了一下，李光洁眯眯眼，手指用力不轻不重地掐了一把。  
“哎哎哎，你轻点。”  
郭京飞差点没从床上弹起来，接着就眼睁睁看着对方扶着自己的阴茎往下坐，他下意识伸手扶李光洁的腰，结果被一巴掌拍开。  
“你别动！”  
“成成，您来，您来。”  
郭京飞举手投降，真的不动了。  
此时他身上的人手软脚软嗓子也软，眼圈红了一片，疼得把自己的下唇咬到渗血，就是死撑着面子。  
手指和男人性器的尺寸还是有不小差距，他咬着牙吞了一点，就疼得腿直哆嗦，跪都跪不住，郭京飞也顾不上想身上的猫会不会闹脾气给自己一爪子，这人一个不小心非把自己坐断不可。  
他伸手箍住李光洁的窄腰，将整个人带进自己怀里，顺势耸腰一捅到底。  
“郭京飞我操你大爷！”  
这下子李光洁哭腔都出来了，疼痛带来的生理性泪水直接砸在郭京飞肩膀上。  
被骂的人也不生气，被敏感高热的肠壁紧紧包裹的爽感从尾椎顺着脊柱往上爬，他满足地咧咧嘴，一边往上顶一边还逗人玩，“别啊，操你的是我，我大爷招你惹你了。”  
李光洁张嘴想反驳，话还没出口就被顶撞得支离破碎。

诶呦，玩过了。

其实郭京飞没想欺负李光洁，更没想把人折腾哭了。  
他这个人虽然嘴上狠，贫起来能噎死人，别说跑火车就是拉一列高铁也没问题，但是他敢用雷佳音的脑袋保证，他郭京飞对李光洁的调侃和抨击都是带着爱的，虽然在他这里爱的表达方式就是欺负他虐他蹂躏他。  
“特别疼啊？”郭京飞看他疼得发抖，就退出来，歪头看鼻尖都红了人，“要不就算了？”

靠，这什么人啊，自己爽了就拍屁股走人，一点服务精神都没有。

“老郭头儿，”李光洁这几年跟着这哥俩也锤炼出点嘴炮的本事，就是语速慢，此时就慢慢悠悠说出句憋人的话，“你是不是不行啊？”  
这么句话，愣是把郭京飞给气笑了。  
他心说，你把你那脸上的眼泪鼻涕擦擦再怼我行吗？  
到了这个份上，郭京飞也没办法，“那你试试不就知道了。”

这次他们换了个姿势。  
李光洁躺着，郭京飞跪在他两腿之间，动手前还掐了他腰一把，“你放松点。”  
被人托着膝弯完全打开的时候，李光洁有点手足无措地拽紧身下的床单，目光仍紧紧锁在郭京飞身上，被盯着的男人嘚瑟起来，挑挑眉，“你男人帅吗？”  
“老郭，你是不是胖了？”李光洁的视线下滑，落在对方小腹上，“肚子……”  
郭京飞没等他说完就顶了进来，有之前的开拓，这次进入比之前要顺利很多，但还是太紧。  
“你别夹……”  
郭京飞汗也下来了，他拍拍李光洁的屁股，然后就按着对方的腿根就往后压，一点点把身下的老骨头弯折起来，顺势把自己彻底挤进去。  
疼痛感唤起了李光洁当年形体被老师掰腿掰到哭的恐惧，他此时屁股疼腰疼腿也疼，占他便宜的人还拼命挤兑他。  
“诶，不是，你这基本功不行啊。”

你们上戏的基本功包括对折起来被人操吗？

眼看着他泪水又开始在眼眶里打转，郭京飞只好停下来，凑过去讨好的亲亲他，“逗你呢，怎么又哭了？”  
“你……”  
李光洁避开对方的注视，结果一垂眼就看见两人身体相连的地方，顿时又撇开了视线。  
诶呦，他害羞啊。  
郭京飞觉得这人真是好玩死了，接着就听见对方低低的声音，“你能不能，动动？”  
“可以啊。”郭京飞心说这人挺会的啊，一撩虎牙开始坐地起价，“那你好歹给点反应嘛，我没有动力。”  
李光洁用眼神询问他什么反应。  
“叫两声给哥听听。”  
李光洁跟看神经病似的看了郭京飞一会，缓缓开口，“不爽我为什么要叫？”

……逻辑还挺严谨的。

再往后，郭京飞事前学习的理论终于派上了用场。  
就着这个姿势，他很快就碰到了要命的一点。  
那双又细又长的腿主动盘上腰的时候，郭京飞狠命往上顶了一下，没控制好力道，直接把人挤到床头，头梆一声磕到木头床板上。  
“哦哦哦，对不起对不起。”  
郭京飞赶紧把人捞进怀里亲亲又揉揉，他紧张的样子倒把李光洁逗笑了，伸手推了郭京飞一把。  
“哄谁呢，哪那么娇气。”  
“刚才疼哭了的是哪个小朋友啊？”郭京飞用鼻子蹭他的脸，“嗯？光洁小朋友？”  
李光洁现在懒得去打嘴炮，他被伺候舒服了，也不再吝啬声音，随着顶撞的动作在郭京飞耳边又喘又叫，他声音低，有点哑，有时候是气音，高高低低，放浪又缱绻。  
这就勾得郭京飞又开始使坏，一边操一边叫他小公主，小猫，小朋友，逗着还要哄，哄他叫自己名字，叫哥哥，叫老公，还有各种床底之间的浪荡话。  
李光洁拉不下脸配合，郭京飞操他的动作又快又狠，每次完全退出来再顶进去，捣在他的敏感点上，床也跟着晃出危险的吱呀声。

郭京飞的活儿确实不错，李光洁爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，挂在对方臂弯上的小腿绷出条好看的曲线，脑子里跟放烟花似的，快感一波一波往上涌。  
就是这张嘴委实太吵，嘚瑟起来叭叭没完。  
“叫一声听听嘛。”  
“唔……叫，嗯…叫你妹啊。”  
“啧，你今天干嘛总跟我们家亲戚过不去。”  
李光洁忍无可忍，揪着头发把人拽进一个泥泞潮湿的吻里。  
更多的吻落下来，从颈侧爬到胸口，酥酥麻麻又有点痒，好在终于是把那张恼人的嘴给堵上了。

完事的时候两个人身上全是汗，还有乌七八糟的体液混在一起。可是谁都不想动，依偎着缓了好一会儿，最后还是李光洁先撑着身子坐起来，接着就感到一股液体沿着臀缝往下淌。  
他在郭京飞的小腿上踹了一脚，“怎么不戴套啊你。”  
郭京飞有点犯困，眼也不睁，“哎，我下次注意。”  
李光洁没听出这话有什么不对劲，又踹了他一脚，“起来洗澡。”  
“你真是我小公主，怎么那么难伺候。”  
郭京飞抓了把头发，也不顾抗议，抱着李光洁就往浴室走。

等到他们重新躺回床上，已经是一小时之后。  
郭京飞考拉抱树似的挂在李光洁身上，半个身子压上去，脸上写满了纵欲过度。  
“你起来，你知道你自己有多沉吗？”李光洁呼吸都困难，推推他，“你压死我了。”  
一天被怼了两次胖的郭京飞十分委屈，好歹他也是出了力，怎么现在吃力还不讨好呢。  
想着想着，他就把头枕到李光洁的胸口上，捏捏对方饱满的胸肌，幽怨开口。

“我不管，你要对我负责。”


End file.
